Bowser's Story
Bowser's Story (クッパの物語, Story of Bowser in Japan) is an RPG game for the Gamer and the Micro Gamer. The game was created with permission by Nintendo by Player's Pal Games and Gigabyte Gaming. It was going to be released October 19, 2015, but was pushed back to December 31, 2015. It is currently the best selling game on the Gamer if Super Mario Moose isn't counted. A port of the game for the Micro Gamer will be released April 5, 2016. Story In the intro, Princess Peach asks a handsome Bowser on a date, who agrees. Word gets to the rotten, ugly Mario and he is jealous. Peach and Bowser devise a plan to have Bowser take her to his castle, while she pretends to not want to go. When Mario sees this, he decides if he rescues a princess he will be famous. He gets General Toadius to have the Toads, Yoshis, and Baby Yoshis capture Bowser's minions to slow him down so Mario and his team can catch him. Characters Edit Main Heroes Edit * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Kamek * Petey Piranha Friends Edit * Goomba * Green Koopa Troopa * Red Koopa Troopa * Bullet Bill * Piranha Plant * Green Paratroopa * Red Paratroopa * Lakitu * Hammer Bro * Boomerang Bro * Ice Bro * Fire Bro * Sumo Bro * Cheep Cheep * Porky Puffer * Thwomp * Blooper * Chain Chomp * Flame Chomp * Boo * Bob-omb * Mecha-koopa * Monty Mole * Pokey * Wiggler * Amp * Swooper * Dry Bones * Fuzzies * Coolagin * Dragon Eel * Flipruses * Waddle Wings Save-Able Heroes Edit Save-Able Heroes are heroes that have been captured by the Toads and Yoshis. When you beat certain bosses you free them and can play them as additional heroes. * World 1 Boss- Nabbit * World 5 Boss- King Bill * World 6 Boss- King Boo Enemies Edit * Toads * Green Yoshis * Blue Yoshis * Yellow Yoshis * Red Yoshis * Green Baby Yoshis * Blue Baby Yoshis * Red Baby Yoshis * Moose Toads Bosses Edit Bosses are listed in the order they appear. * Super Toad * Blue and Yellow Toad * Phoebe * Yoshi * General Toadius * Luigi Final Boss Edit * Mario/Mega Mario Magic Edit Magic is power-ups for Bowser and his pals to use. * Fire Balls *Fire Balls crash down on opponents dealing damage* * Ice Blast *Ice Blast is a beam at opponents that will freeze opponents for 2 turns* * Mega Mushroom *Mega Mushroom mega-sizes one member of your team for 2 turns, raising attack and defence greatly* * Star *One member of your team gets Star power and is invincible and will deal one hit knock-outs for 1 turn* Magic cannot be used on boss levels. Worlds Edit Grass Plains Edit Grass Plains is a basic, grassy area with hills and few trees. Friends Edit In Grass Plains, the Toads and Yoshis have caught: * Goombas (Abundance; Levels 1-15) * Green Koopa Troopas (Abundance; Levels 1-15) * Piranha Plants (Some; Levels 5-13, 15) * Red Koopa Troopas (Some Levels 8-13) * Bullet Bills (Rare; Level 14) * Hammer Bros (Super Rare; Boss Level) Enemies Edit * Toads (Levels 1-15) * Green Yoshis (Levels 2-15) * Green Baby Yoshis (Levels 2-15) Lake Lagoon Edit Ice Island Edit Jade Jungle Edit Mt. High Edit Desert Dry Edit Lavacanoe Edit Downloadable Content (DLC) Edit In Bowser's Story, sometimes after beating worlds new DLC will be unlocked. Immediate Edit Unlockable Edit * After beating World 2, you will unlock a $3.99 4-world mini-adventure using the Koopalings. * After beating World 4, you will unlock a $2.99 3-world mini-adventure using Donkey Kong. Beta and Unused Content Edit Main article: Bowser's Story Beta and Unused Content Bowser's Story had a good amount of unused content. For the full article, see above. Bowser's Story is a game for the Gamer and the Micro Gamer. It was going to be released October 19, 2015, but was pushed back to December 31, 2015. It is known for being a RPG starring Bowser as the main character. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games